


You're Good Enough

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [582]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "No one can lower your value if you know your worth." -- Daren Colbert





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 December 2016  
> Word Count: 183  
> Prompt: _"No one can lower your value if you know your worth."_ \-- Daren Colbert  
>  Summary: "You make your own destiny, Powell, remember that."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually like the idea of Damien trying to help Powell be his best self before even he realizes that the self-loathing and darkness is just too deeply ingrained to be fixed.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"No one can lower your value if you know your worth."_  
\-- Daren Colbert

 

"Why do you let them do that to you?"

Charles looks up to see his roommate standing next to him. He accepts the hand offered, slowly standing up after grabbing his backpack. He can't quite meet Damien's face, expecting to see some level of derision there, just like the other boys.

"It's easier than getting beaten up," he finally says, adjusting the straps of his backpack. "Besides, it's just the way they are. It's not like it's a big secret that I'm not from the same kind of stock they are."

Damien grabs his shoulders, stopping Charles from walking away. When Charles looks up at him, there's anger simmering in his eyes that makes Charles' stomach lurch.

"Don't you ever let anyone else tell you what your contribution to the world is," Damien says in a low voice, staring at him. "You make your own destiny, Powell, remember that."

"But--"

"No, don't look for an excuse. You're good enough to be accepted to this school, and that's all that matters."


End file.
